The Fantastic Four
The Fantastic Four was an alliance formed on Day 1 of BBOG 11 between Jake, Tim, Tyler, and Corbin. Originally the brain child of three people Jake believed he could trust going into the game. Tyler gave the alliance the name after the others couldn't think of anything better. The alliance stayed completely loyal through the first 2 weeks of the game, probably one of the most loyal alliances the website had seen since The Plastics during All Stars 2. Alliance Members and Placements Corbin: 12th Place - Corbin and Jake had started talking before the game had even began. They created a final 2 deal, and Jake had fully intended on taking him to the final 2 because of his terrible attitude towards the other house guests and because he wasn't well liked. Jake: 9th Place (Walked Day 41) - Jake was the creator of the alliance and one of the two good strategists in it, the other being Tyler. He chose the people he talked to and trusted the most before the game in order to start the alliance. He still believes that if Corbin hadn't lied the alliance could have gone a lot further. Tim: 8th Place - Tim was dragged in mainly because he was the first HoH. Jake and Corbin new that if they had Tim, they could target Justin and knock him out of the house sooner rather then later. They thought he would be able to win competitions, but to there dismay, his first HoH would be the only competition he would win in 3 seasons. Tyler: Winner - A great strategist who was easily able to make friends and have people do what he wanted. He knew when the alliance was sinking and new when to jump ships. He became good at comps later down the road and is now known as on of the best BBOG players. Strategy and Gameplay During week 1, Tim came into power by winning the first HoH of the summer. The alliance immediately put together the pieces that Justin was trying to "Run the show" by making alliances with basically everyone in the house. Corbin and Jake sprang into action by going to Tim and filling him in on the info they new. Justin became the alliances first target. Tim, feeling that Patrick was going to be a huge threat, nominated him up against Justin. During the first POV, Patrick came out on top and took himself off the block. Tim replaced Patrick with William. I choose to nominate... WILLIAM as my replacement nominee. I made this decision because there is word going around that you are the saboteur.... and also i need a pawn to get out JUSTIN :) hope you stay! " (Tim Day 8 ) The alliances first target was in their sights. After Jake and Corbin convinced the rest of the house that Justin was a major threat, the houses voted him out in a 6-2 vote. Week 2 of the game started with the music week HoH. Ju was the winner of the competition witch scared the Fantastic Four because Ju was a major ally, and showmance, of Patrick whom they put on the block last week. Ju though, made a very terrible move and nominated Seth and Greg, who were inactive players in the house. After Patrick won the POV for the second time in a row, the house evicted Seth in a 6-2 vote. Greg got replaced by Mark not very soon after. Mark immeditly set his eyes on Corbin for being the brother of Season 10s Cody. Corbin, fearing Mark, lied to the house and claimed he had a Diamond Power of Veto. This strategy to try and use fear to keep people from targeting him backfired as when William won the week 3 HoH, Corbin went up against Sedona. "I've decided to nominate Corbin and Sedona. Corbin I didn't like the fact that you pretended to have something that you don't have, if you do go ahead and use it now. Sedona, haven't seen you on. That's all." (William) Tyler and Jake wanted to know if the Diamond Power of Veto was real or not. After checking with Corbin and not getting a strait answer, Tyler and Jake started to lose trust in Corbin. After William also won the Power of Veto, he kept the nominations the same. At first, Jake and Tyler were going to keep their ally Corbin in the house, but then they were presented with an oppurtunity to team up with Mark. They created the Tri-Attack alliance (which soon included Peyton). Realising that they had a better shot with Mark and Peyton, and that Corbin was untrustworthy, Tyler and Jake flipped sides and had Corbin evicted 6-3, officially ending The Fantastic Four. Targets The Fantastic Four had 2 main targets during the game, Justin and Patrick, whom were both nominated during Tim's HoH. Justin: The Fantastic Four's only "kill shot" during the game. They knock him out during week one by convincing the house that Justin was making deals with everyone in the entire house. The evicted him in a 6-2 Vote Patrick: The alliance wanted Patrick out the second he started showing signs of being a threat. He outlasted most of the alliance by winning POVs and HoHs a lot. The alliance could never pull together a win and knock him out of the house. This fueled Jake to want to knock him out in season 12.